herofandomcom-20200223-history
Yumeji Fujiwara
Yumeji Fujiwara is the main protagonist of Yumekui Merry, who is a student in high school. He received 10 years ago the ability to perceive the aura of people's dreams, which allows him to predict what kind of dreams they are going to have. Personality He is a lazy, yet strong-willed and determined person with a heart of gold, who is always ready to help others. He is also a member of a writing club at his high school, and is a big fan of the superhero called Guricho. He meets Merry when she falls on top of him as he comes back from his errands, and together, they enter a daydream - basically, a dream that occurs in full daylight. He has firmly decided to help Merry to come back in the Dreamworld, even if she is not convinced at the beginning, but they soon end up becoming very good friends. History Nothing is known about Yumeji's past yet but it is said that he might not be a human. In the latest chapters it was revealed that Yumeji is the older brother of Heracles and part dream demon. Plot (Anime) For several days, Yumeji has been having weird dreams of cats attacking him. He would usually always run from them until the dream ends. However, one night he was having the same dream but it was a little different because there was a whole army of cats attacking him. Just before the dream was about to end, one black cat told him that their boss will appear in front of Yumeji the next time they meet. When Yumeji woke up he was troubled of what the cat had told him. However, despite the dream he continued his daily life. He went to school with his friend Isana who he is living with. While on their way to school, they meet up with Saki and Takakeru (their classmates). Then they all went to school together. While in school, we see Yumeji with Isana, Saki and Takakeru talking about Yumeji's ability to see people's dreams. He looked at Saki and saw a lot of different colours which determine which dream she is going to have. Then he went to the toilet. There, while washing his hands, he used his ability on himself and saw a black aura around him. This meant that he was going to have another nightmare with the cats attacking him again. After school, Yumeji went to his after school writing club. There he talked about his new ideas for a new book which he was writing. He got encouraged by his teacher Ljima who told him that he should always follow his dreams. When the meeting finished, Yumeji headed home. While on his way home, there was a girl who fell on top of him, she was knocked down by crows. He said to her that she should pick her fighting buddies better. Then she said that she wouldn't be friends with birds like that. Then she suddenly notices that her hat was gone and goes off to find it leaving Yumeji behind. After meeting her, Yumeji continues on his way home. While on his way home he sees the hat that girl was looking for. He picks it up and sees a cat under it. He asked the cat if they met somewhere, then to his surprise he finds himself in the dream he has been having every night. He was shocked because the dream occurred in plain day. There a mysterious dream demon appears. He introduces himself as Chaser John Doe and tells Yumeji that he needs his body in order to come to the real world. Yumeji, terrified by this, tries to run away and hides in one house but to his luck John Doe finds him. This seemed like the end for Yumeji, but to his surprise the mysterious girl appears to save him. She introduces herself as Merry Nightmare. She claims that she has been looking for a way to return back to the dream world and asks John Doe to return her home but John Doe was headed the other way (to the real world). Then they begin to fight. While they were fighting Yumeji kept calling Merry's name and helped her defeat John Doe. John Doe left, leaving Merry behind. When Yumeji got out of the daydream he met Merry again in the real world who was demanding him to bring John Doe back. With Yumeji unable to bring him back Merry tries to leave but was stopped by Yumeji. Then she suddenly collapses in Yumeji's hands. The next day Merry finds herself in Isana's room. She finds out that Yumeji has carried her to his house. Powers & Abilities He's able to see what kind of dreams another person will have when he makes a ring with his fingers and looks through them. Different colors he sees determine what dreams will occur, although it's effective 30% of the time; black auras have a 100% chance of nightmares, however. Yumeji also has the ability to create John Due's saw-guillotine in daydreams, as well as being able to use what he calls "Lucid Gadget"; his right eye changes into the pupil of previous Dream Demons and he's able to use their signature abilities (example: Chris Evergreen's "Rocket Punch"). Also Yumeji is able to enter Daydreams even if he is not a Dream Demon, nor possessed by a Dream Demon. Later in the manga series Jon Doe points that this should be impossible and questions Yumeji's humanity. Finally Yumeji was able to summon Jon Doe and his cat army during the battle against Chain Noir, briefly showing the possession of a keychan similar to Merry's. Chain Noir describes this power as the ability to connect the dream worlds of two different Dream Demons. It's interesting to note that (so far) Yumeji seems to only be able to use his abilities with his right hand, the same hand that Merry has her scar on, which is also the same hand Yumeji had injuried when catching Isana at the playground when they were children. Relationships Merry Nightmare Yumeji and Merry have a very strong relationship. When they first met, Yumeji offered to help her get back to the dream world. At first she refused but as time passed they became really close. Merry sees Yumeji as a person pulling her hand when she needs help. He always encourages Merry when she is in depression. It is also hinted that they may have known each other before, when they were kids. Isana Tachibana Yumeji and Isana are like brother and sister, although they are not related by blood. Yumeji always looks for support in Isana. When they were little, they would always help each other. When Isana became a dream demon's vessel, Yumeji was desperate to save her dream. Although Isana gets mad at Yumeji for peeking into the bath when she is taking a shower. Takateru Akiyanagi Yumeji Takateru and are best friends. Yumeji was much reproached for not having been able to prevent Takateru has been possessed by Heracles, but is determined to save him. Trivia *It is questioned whether Yumeji is a human or a dream demon, however in Ch 51 it is revealed he is both. *His zodiac sign is Cancer. *An ongoing gag is that Yumeji always walks in on Isana when she's taking a bath unintentionally *Years ago, when Yumeji explained his ability to read auras to his friends, Takateru asked him to never read his aura, since he found the idea disturbing. Yumeji accepted and is still keeping his promise, thus making Takateru his only close friend he is not checking for signs of Dream Demon possession. *Yumeji is revealed by Heracles to be his older brother (sound is matched by Clione). Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Pure Good Category:Demons Category:Humanoid Category:Teenagers Category:Supporters Category:Male Category:Neutral Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Loyal Category:Determinators Category:Hope Bringer Category:Bond Protector Category:Selfless Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Category:Honorable